


Christmas Break

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Christmas Special, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Secret Relationship, Spells and Spellcasting, Toga Himiko is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: It is everyone's 5th year at Hogwarts and like always Himiko and Katsuki are not going home for the holidays. Bakugou and Himiko want to make the most of the limited time they have together with the partners before they leave for the rest of the break.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Toga Himiko, Bakugou Katsuki & Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Toga Himiko/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Cosmonauts' Christmas Day 2020





	Christmas Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquarius_Sing_To_The_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarius_Sing_To_The_Moon/gifts).



> I worked out wands for each of the five BNHA charaters, y'all are free to use it for crossover stories if ya want.  
> Bakugo: Laurel and dragon heartstring, 12.5 inches, inflexible  
> Midoriya: Cypress and unicorn hair, 7 inches, durable  
> Toga: Dogwood and phoenix feather, 7.75 inches, quite flexible  
> Todoroki: Pine and phoenix feather, 8.5 inches, sturdy  
> Uraraka: Rowan and unicorn hair, 9 inches, whippy

A windstorm started on the castle grounds, coming from the Forbidden Forest, rusling the naked branches of the trees, sending snow through the trunks. Some landed on the pines, the evergreens resolutely holding on to their needles despite the frigid weather. The wind continued though, whipping flurries of snow around the Whomping willow, twisted branches snapping out at snowflakes randomly.

The wind that carried the snow continued its journey, through the spires and towers that made up the castle of Hogwarts, sending snow onto the roofs that made up the structure of Hogwarts. The wind passed by a window, a small portion actually rushing in and brushing flurries of snow into a strict-looking woman’s graying hair. She grumbled a bit, and then waved her wand and the window closed and locked itself.

“Anyway, OWL’s are coming in soon, so I expect all of you to keep up with your homework. Now today, we’re going to review one of our essential subjects, basic transfiguration. Today we’re going to try Disappearing Spells, reducing a full matchbox to a single match.”

Katsuki stared down at the matchbox and waved his wand (“Laurel and dragon heartstring, twelve and a half inches, inflexible” The words of Ollivander when he got his wand still resonated in his mind, even after five years). He created a mental image of the matchbox in his mind, imagining the box folding in itself, and pulling and stretching itself into a single match, and with this thought in mind, he flicked his wand from where he was holding it straight up, and spoke a single word.  _ “Disappero.”  _

The matchbox folded in itself and then pulled and stretched itself into a single match. Well it was match  _ shaped _ , but it had the texture of the box part of the matchbox.

“Dammit!” He swore.

Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and his “matchstick” flew to the front of the room, along with all the rest, which left him in strained silence. Transfiguration was hardly perfect.”

“Your OWL’s are in less than six months, and some of you are still making some basic errors. Isane, all you managed to do was remove the matchbox. Fletcher, you just made the matchbox smaller. Toga, your match is splinters, Bakugo, your match is made out of cardboard.”

Another matchbox appeared in front of him, in the exact spot the first one was, giving him a challenging look without eyes. He’s going to transform this bloody thing into a match if it’s the last thing he does. 

He pictured the transformation in his mind again, this time making sure the texture, function, and form of the end match and then repeated his previous action, waving his wand and saying the word, and sure enough it resulted in the appearance of a perfect match. He barely restrained himself from yelling out in victory when he got it done.

Another flick from Professor McGonagall, and his matchstick joined the objects flying to the front of the room, and then he just had to wait for the Professor to judge his damn matchstick. “Better. Most of you actually managed to do it. But this is supposed to be second-year magic. And if you think you’re going to get a passing grade for this type of work, you’re as foolish as a second-year. Now.” She swished her wand and this time a stool appeared on his desk. “Now, turn this stool from wood to wool.”

An hour later, he left Transfiguration having transformed all sorts of objects. If he keeps this up, he’ll be one step closer on his path to being an Auror. Heh, those dark wizards won’t know what’s coming for them.

After this it’s double Charms, and then Defense Against the Dark Arts. And then maybe after that… probably homework. Even though it was almost winter break, that didn’t stop the various professors from dumping homework on him. Even Snape wanted him to write a foot long essay on draughts of recall, something that he heavily hinted would be part of the midterm exam right after Christmas break. (because of course he would).

Even after five years of being in Hogwarts, he still found out secrets the castle held. For example, a shortcut corridor he found that led from the west wing of the third floor to the north wing of the seventh floor, which was pretty close to the Charms classroom. He passed by over a dozen unused classrooms, a hall of mirrors, a room empty save for a silver and ebony box resting on a stone table (it was securely locked, even  _ alohomora  _ failed to open it), and a bunch of paintings.

He arrived before almost anyone else, only Perseus Hiltheres was sitting there, even Professor Flickwick was off doing something or other, probably preparing their lesson.

Right, today was Charms with the Gryffindors. He couldn’t help but sigh internally when he saw Perseus’ grin. Whatever. It’s not like the dumbass was any good at magic. Professor Veric’s Dueling Club proved that almost immediately when he got smacked onto his ass by Zuku’s first spell (and  _ damn _ was that hot).

So instead he grabbed his Charms book and began to read through it. Professor Flitwick said they would be practicing Holding Charms today, and the presence of piles of fluffy pillows scattered around the classroom proved that. It was a good thing then he’d been reading up on Holding Charms. 

One by one, people started to filter in. Shoto, Isane, Fletcher, Toga, Uraraka, and Kirisano, followed by a couple extras from Gryffindor. Why those bastards thought they could pull anything in Professor Flitwick’s classroom he didn’t know, but they still had tried in the past.

Professor Flitwick arrived out of nowhere like he usually did (he’d hunted around in the past for where the Charms professor arrived into the classroom, and he still hadn’t found it). “Our lesson is going to be about Holding Charms, as you all might have guessed. I’ll let you all pair up now.”

Somehow he ended up pairing off with Toga. “So, who’s going to start first? You or me?”

Toga didn’t hesitate, pushing her wand forward and shouting out  _ “plusqi” _ Immediately he felt his body freeze in the position he’d put it in. He had amazing balance, of course, so he didn’t fall, despite not being able to move. Some other people hadn’t been as lucky, and they fell over. Hah. 

_ “Plusqi reverso”  _ Toga said, retreating her wand backwards, and he felt control return to his body. “Alright, my turn.” He declared. He pushed his wand forward and shouted out.  _ “Plusqi!” _

Unlike his balance, Toga had herself in a less than best position, and she ended up collapsing backwards onto a plush pillow. A quick  _ plusqi reverso _ was enough to free her, and then he started laughing.

“Should’ve picked a better position.” He said when Toga got up. 

“I could make so many jokes about that, but I choose not to.” Toga replied when she got up. “I’m more mature than that.”

“Suuure. It’s not like you couldn’t find a retort in the moment.”

“ _ Plusqi!” _ Toga shouted out, when he was in a less-than-optimal stance, and he couldn’t prevent himself from falling to the ground, which made Toga laugh. Damn.

“ _ Plusqi reverso.” _ A different voice said, and soon he could feel himself moving again. He looked up and saw Shoto standing where Toga had once been.

“This spell might be useful for later.” Shoto said, with a grin. 

“Of course you’d do that, you freak.” He replied, standing up. “Let me guess, Toya told you about it.”

“Nope, it was Keigo.”

“Damn. I don’t know why the two of them are oversharing like that.”

“Well Izuku already learned about the Holding Charm, you know.”

“Of course he has, almost got Raven- _ Plusqi!” _ He cast the Holding Charm as quick as he could, and it was funny seeing Shoto fall to the ground.

“ _ Plusqi reverso. _ ” He said, unfreezing Shoto.

“I don’t know what I was expecting. You’ve always been a jackass.” Shoto said when he got back up.

“Like you’ve been a saint.” He said back, and then he looked around, worried someone had overheard what he was saying. But like always, the Charms classroom was filled with the muffled thumps of people falling, and then angry cursing from people getting slightly mad at their partners.

“Zuku’s enough of a saint for the both of us.”

“True.”

“So what’s y-  _ plusqi!” _

He noticed that Shoto didn’t do it exactly properly, the motion had an upwards hint to it, so instead of being completely held, he just felt himself slow down. He somehow managed to stop himself from falling, and stood in an awkward position, and a quick  _ plusqi reverso  _ was enough to get him to regain full functioning.

They continued on for another thirty minutes, until Professor Flitwick sent a loud bang coming from his wand, which silenced them all.

“You all seem to be good at Holding Charms, so let’s move on to something more complicated.” The professor swished his wand, and teacups appeared in front of each of them. “So, find the right charm to give the teacup legs and make them dance to this tune.” The professor waved his wand and then a tune started out of nowhere. A fast-paced beat with lots of orchestral sounds.

* * *

Alright, so how is she going to make this teacup move? Obviously a spell to give it feet, and then a spell to make it dance to the beat, of course. But what exact spells?

She swished her rowan wand in an arc in the air, and then spun a circle and a square and then a triangle, paused for half a second, and then swished down in a straight line.  _ “Delevo limbe!” _ she announced, flicking her wand at the teacup.

Four slightly spindly legs appeared on the bottom of the teacup, and started to dance around, following her wand movement. She then started waving her wand like a conductor’s baton, and started to imagine the teacup dancing, and then spoke the words she needed to say.  _ “Dansere” _

She watched as the teacup started cheerfully dancing to the beat.

“Hooray!!” Himiko called out and grabbed her in a hug, and then pointed towards another teacup, also dancing in tune with the music. “You did good.”

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed one of her classmates was giving her a  _ look _ . Himiko quickly undid her embrace, and Anna’s grimace ceased. What was up with that?

“Why are you friends with a Slytherin?” Anna demanded after class, which made her breathe a sigh of relief. Anne was the type of girl who said she “didn’t like drama” but then a moment later tried to instigate some “scandal”.

“It’s not a crime, isn’t it?” She asked, her anger starting to come forth. “Isn’t the point of being in Hogwarts, making connections for our future careers?”

“Sure.” Anna replied, pushing her hair back. “But Gryffindors are the best wizards of all time, like Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagal. And all the dark wizards come from Slytherin anyways.”

She couldn’t walk away from Anna, because she’d just have to deal with her in Gryffindor tower in a couple of hours. “What does it matter to you anyways?”

“I just want you to be safe, Ochako.” Anna said, putting on what sounded like a voice of concern. “But if you want to hang around those damn Slytherins, then it’s your grave.” With that, Anne flounced off. Like seriously  _ flounced _ . Seriously, what was her mother teaching her?

He found the unused classroom where Himiko, Midroiya, Todoroki and Bakugo were sitting, playing a four-player version of wizard chess that Midoriya and one of his friends, Iida, had made.

“Look, so I move my queen here, and I think that’s checkmate.” Todoroki declared matter-of-factly. “Is that right, Katsuki?”

“How the fuck do you keep doing this?” Bakugo yelled, flipping the board and almost tearing it in half (she noticed Midoriya throwing a quick  _ reparo _ on the board.

“Because you're bad at chess?” Himiko asked, grinning almost from ear to ear.

“I don’t spend hours every weekend looking over this chess board. I have better stuff to do with my time.”

“Of course you do Kacchan.” Midoriya replied, with the barest hint of rolling his eyes. “Anyway, I’ve got to go down to Herbology.” He got up to leave. “You four have fun!”

“Yeah!” Himiko called out. “Check on my Vivacious Herbleaf if you would?”

Midoriya’s entire face went scarlet. “Y-yeah. I’ll… I’ll check on it then.” And then he left the room all too quickly.

“When are you going to tell him that that’s actually a Mimic Bush?” Todoroki asked after a couple of minutes.

“He’s taking Herbology like the rest of us, he can figure it out.” Himiko replied.

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Of course Toga would pull that sort of prank. She made a mental reminder to slip a note in Midoriya’s robes for him to check a bit closer at the “Vivacious Herbleaf” that Toga owned.


End file.
